A new life
by Yulya18
Summary: Ned and Catelyn have different views regarding their children. When a horrible act on his wife's part causes his family to be destroyed, how will Ned and his children cope? Can Cersei, Arya's fencing instructor, help them be a family again?
1. For the love of my child

**.**

**.**

**...**

**FOR THE LOVE OF MY CHILD**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Eddard Stark watched with a serene smile as his daughters played in the yard. It had been so long since he had seen them both acting so happy and carefree that for quite some time it had broken his heart to remember that it had been partly because of him.

Of course, he would always remind himself that it had been mostly his first wife's fault.

At the beginning of their marriage, she had always talked excitedly of the many sons and daughters they would have together. How their sons would be proud gentlemen and heirs, while their daughters would be proper and educated ladies, admired and loved by all. Eddard had been slightly worried about her plans for their daughters but hadn't really thought much of it for many years.

At least until their third child and second daughter, Arya, turned eight. While their first daughter Sansa was the perfect little lady, Arya was the complete opposite. From a very young age, Sansa had loved fairy tales and dresses and being as charming as possible, while Arya always preferred to play in the mud with her brothers and practice different sports. Every weekend, when he was finally free from managing his company, he would take his sons and Arya to football matches and to eat junk food afterwards. He tried to involve Sansa in their outings but she always refused and it was Catelyn instead who argued with him to stop Arya from going.

It was because of this that what had started as mere disagreements turned into full arguments that usually ended with an angry Catelyn and with him moving into the guest room. It was hard for Eddard to have such fights with his wife but he bore it for the sake of theirs children.

Until the day Catelyn got angry with Arya for accidentally ruining her new dress and struck her, making her fall to the floor with the force of the hit.

No sooner had Eddard returned home that night that he senses something off and it didn't take him long to find his little girl crying in her room as well as how red and swollen her left cheek looked. He managed to stay calm until she told him what had happened and after soothing her and making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else, he hastily packed some things for her and told her to wait for him in his car. After that he went straight to the master bedroom, pulling out a suitcase from his wardrobe and filling it without uttering a word.

"Ned, what are you doing?" – his wife asked him, resting her hand in his should only to be shrugged off with fury. – "Ned?"

"Leave me alone, Catelyn." – was all he said. This surprised her greatly. Ever since they had started dating she had always been Cat to him, never Catelyn.

Ned finished packing and then he turned to his wife.

"If you ever dare to touch my child again, I will destroy you." – he promised her, looking her straight in the eye.

"All this because of Arya, Ned?" – she asked incredulously just as the man was about to leave the room and made him stop on the threshold. – "That child is always acting like savage and I won't allow it."

"A savage? Are you even listening to yourself?" – he couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. – "You are talking about your own daughter."

"That girl is too wild. She has to be more refined."

"She's just a child."

"When she was her age Sansa already knew how to behave like a lady. So that is not an excuse." – she exclaimed.

Ned knew his wife wasn't willing to see reason on this topic so he decided to finish as soon as possible and take his daughter away from there.

"Even if you leave, I'm not going to stop trying to shape Arya into a proper lady. And if I have to strike her to achieve it, so be it." – she concluded, raising her chin stubbornly.

"Then it is a good thing my child is coming with me." - he told her smirking, leaving her speechless.

.

* * *

.

The next few days passed normally for both father and daughter.

Ned had taken a few days off to take care of her and ensure she was settling comfortably in their hotel room. At first she had acted shy and teary eyed but after days without her mother's constant nagging she relaxed and smiled more, for which Ned was really grateful.

A couple of weeks later, however, and after much insistence from his wife and three other children, Ned and Arya returned home. Fortunately for Arya, her mother seemed to be more understanding and usually left her youngest girl to her own devices. Her relationship with Ned was a bit strained at the beginning, since neither of them knew what to expect from the other but things had started to look good for the couple too.

Until another incident, more serious and devastating for Arya, happened.

She had recently convinced her dad to let her join a fencing club and was very excited with all she was learning. She could barely stop talking about her teacher or the many friends she was making there. She didn't even mind that it was her father who had to take her to all her lessons instead of her mother like she did with her other children. She was actually happier that it was Ned, who encouraged her to practice and had even set a special room for her to practise at home.

But then one afternoon, her brothers had convinced her to show her all she had learned and thus had spent the next hour in the backyard with them. Everything had been going alright until Bran, only a five year old boy then, had come too close to her sword and had it not been for Arya's quick reflexes, the little boy could have ended up injured. But that hadn't seemed important for Catelyn, who had seen the entire scene from the kitchen and was now exiting the house, running towards them.

"Mom... I'm so..." – Arya started, but was silenced by a powerful slap.

"Shut up, you idiot child!" - screamed her mother.

"Mom!" – called Robb, her eldest, astounded by her mother's actions. She, however, didn't pay him any attention, busy with grabbing Arya's sword with one hand and her daughter's hands with the other.

"You. Are never playing with this again." – full with fury she hit the girl's hands with the sword repeatedly, ignoring her sons' screams and Arya's howls of pain.

Only by miracle did Robb managed to push his mother away from Arya and as soon as the girl was free she ran away without looking back.

By the time a hysterical Bran called his father, Catelyn had already dropped the bloody sword and left with Sansa to her dancing lessons, uncaring of her other child's disappearance. Ned, on the other hand, dropped everything and returned home immediately and started a search for his girl.

And found her he did.

And it was with a broken heart that Eddard carried his broken and unconscious daughter and took her to the nearest hospital.

.

.

The next few days were a blur for Arya, but Ned hadn't stayed idle.

As soon as he knew his daughter would make a full recovery and there wouldn't be scars, he returned home.

"Go pack your things." – he said to his sons, who were waiting for him in the family room. The boys hurried to obey and then he went to find his other daughter. She, contrary to the other two, refused to leave the house until her angry father yelled at her to hurry. Finally he found his wife in their room, acting as if nothing had happened.

"How could you?" – he asked, furious with the woman and barely able to contain his desire to slap her.

"What are you talking about, my love?" – she tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"This is the last time you hurt Arya, Catelyn."

"Oh please, that girl had it coming. She could have hurt Bran." – she defended herself.

"And instead you hurt her and now she is in the hospital." – Ned explained.

"It was just an accident, Ned. No need for her to exaggerate all this." – Ned was so angry by this that he grabbed her by the hair and looked her straight in the eye.

"My daughter's hands were nearly damaged beyond repair and you dare to say she is exaggerating. Don't you dare, Catelyn." – he threatened her before letting her go to fix his suitcase. – "I'm leaving and I'm taking my children with me."

"You can't do that!" – Catelyn argued, angry now too.

"Watch me."

"If you want to leave with that daughter of yours, fine. But Robb, Sansa and Bran stay.

Ned preferred not to listen to her anymore and as soon as he finished packing he left the room. Fortunately, the three kids were already waiting for him near the door.

"Robb. Bran. Sansa." - Catelyn called them. Only Sansa tried to run towards her, while the boys only held onto their father.

"Come on kids." – Ned told them, opening the door and grabbing Sansa before she went far.

After that, he took them to a hotel and settle them for the night before going back to check on his other daughter. The next day he took them to see Arya and when they saw her bandaged hands, they ran to her and started crying, making her cry too.

A week later, she was released from hospital and Ned was finally able to take them all to the new house he had bought. _'Now,'_ he thought, _'she can heal her body and mind peacefully.'_

Or so he believed.

Somehow Catelyn had discovered where they lived and there wasn't a day when she didn't come to get them to return home. When that didn't work because Ned refused to even open the door, she started threatening him. But he still wouldn't let her see the children. Not until the trial for divorce and custody.

Thankfully, he thought, it wasn't long before their divorce was settled but the custody fight had turned into a nightmare. By the time the case has reach the family court, Catelyn was already in a relationship with her childhood friend, Petyr Baelish, a relationship that seemed far too intimate to be new. It had been a blow for Ned, but that only made him more determined to take his children away from her. And he was almost certain of his victory when Sansa started crying in front of everyone that she just wanted to be with her mother. Obviously the woman's lawyer used this to their advantage and sure as hell that it worked, since it was decided that the children could choose which parent to live with.

Ned was almost sure he was going to lose his other three children to that harpy. But luckily for him, Robb and Bran, witnesses of their mother's cruelty towards Arya, wanted nothing to do with the woman. Only Sansa pleaded to stay with Catelyn. And he couldn't do anything else but accept it since the judge assured him he could still visit her.

Six months after the end of the trial, Ned was trying to get Arya to return to the fencing club. But everything he did was proving to be useless. Arya's wounds had healed, but the experience had been so traumatic for her that he could only watch his darling girl scared of doing anything physical without being able to do anything to help her. In the end he accepted her decision and returned to the club to pick her daughter's things.

One year later, he would make sure everybody knew how happy he was of having gone that day. Since that was the day he had officially met the woman he was sure he would spend the rest of his days with and who would love and cherish his children like her own.

He would say that was the day when he had met his daughter's fencing instructor, Cersei Lannister.

.

* * *

.

A/N: And it had to be done, there are simple not enough Ned/Cersei stories out there. I hope you like it and since English is not my native language, I apologise for any mistake. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Sweet child of mine

**.**

**.**

**...**

**SWEET CHILD OF MINE**

**...**

**.**

**.**

"Mister Stark?" – a voice behind him asked politely.

"Yes?" – he turned and his eyes opened like saucers when he saw the beauty standing in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Cersei Lannister. I was Arya's instructor." – she said.

"Yes, I remember you. My daughter couldn't stop talking about you after her lessons." – that was an understatement. Arya had admired the woman since she had won the gold in the Olympics a few years back and one of her goals was to be as good as her and be able to compete in the Olympics when she was older. _'Something that is not going to happen anymore.' _He thought bitterly, silently cursing his wife.

"Is she going to return to her lessons? She is greatly missed."

"I don't think so. Lately she had been having some doubts about continuing."

"That's a shame. But maybe you could convince her. She has shown great potential to compete professionally." – she explained and he was surprised and sadder at the same time.

"Miss Lannister..."

"Cersei." – she corrected him with a smile.

"Cersei." – he repeated. – "I'm sure you have read the papers about my and her mother's divorce." – Actually he was almost certain she had. He was one of the most powerful men in the country so when he had been spotted leaving his house with several suitcases, it hadn't been long before news of his divorce were common knowledge. Fortunately nobody seemed to know about her daughter's attack.

"Yes, I read about it in the papers and I'm sorry." – he narrowed his eyes. She didn't seem that sorry. – "But I still think it would be a good way to get Arya distracted since it can be hard for a little girl to deal with something like this on her own."

_'If only you knew.' _thought Ned.

"Maybe I could talk to her and convince to return. It would be a real shame to lose such a talented girl like her." – she offered sincerely.

And Ned, not knowing exactly why, ended up inviting her to go for a cup of coffee, where he told her everything that had happened to his child and the cause for the divorce.

Cersei has looked horrified and near tears by the time Ned had ended his story and seeing her so shaken had moved him, making him cover her hands with his in a small sign of comfort.

"Is there anything I can do?" – she asked him.

"I... I don't know. I wish I could say yes, but not even I know what to do. She won't do sports anymore. She is usually hiding in her room and even refuses to go to football matches with us." – he confessed. Right now he was willing to take any piece of advice.

"Would you allow me to visit her? Maybe I could talk to her." – she offered.

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea..."

"Please." – she begged him and looking into her green eyes, he found himself nodding in acceptance and receiving a beautiful smile in return.

.

* * *

.

The very next day Cersei arrived and coincidently Arya was the one who answered the door.

"Hello, Arya." – she greeted the girl.

"Miss Lannister! What... What are...?"

"I just wanted to see my best student. You haven't been to the club in a while." – Cersei said nonchalantly.

"I..." – Arya didn't know what to say that wouldn't offend her idol.

"Do you want to go for an ice cream? I just saw a nice park two blocks from here."

"But my dad isn't home." – she liked her teacher but it was something else to go out without her father's permission.

"We can call him if you want." – Cersei had already gained permission to take her out, but it would soothe the little girl to listen to her dad's explicit permission.

Arya let her enter the house and quickly called Ned, who to both her joy and horror allowed her to go. Twenty minutes later both were enjoying their ice creams and watching the ducks swimming in the pond.

"How have you been, little dove?" – Cersei asked.

"Fine." – was all she answered.

"That didn't sound like a good fine."

"I am fine." – she repeated and Cersei accepted her answer without pushing.

They spent the rest of their outing walking around the park and later Cersei took her home and left after promising her to return.

.

Their next outings happened in the same manner, sometimes even including Robb and Bran but mostly just the two of them. And little by little Arya had started warming up to the woman, feeling proud and honoured that the renown fencing champion wanted to spend her free time with her.

One night, the boys had pleaded Cersei to bring her fencing equipment and show them some moves. She had pleased by the request, of course, since this could be a great opportunity for Arya to finally face her demons. Everything seemed fine at the beginning and Cersei was pretty sure Arya was just as eager as her brothers to have her turn with the sword, but then Bran had begged to be next and Arya started screaming and crying, scaring the three of them.

Cersei took a deep breath and after assuring both boys and leaving them with their caretaker, took Arya to her room. Once there, they both sat on the couch and Arya, still crying, climbed into her lap and hugged her, hiding her face in the woman's bosom.

"What is it, my dear?"

"I... I..." - she sighed, not ready to talk yet.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me okay?"

"I don't want to get hurt!" – she sobbed several minutes later, finally expressing what she hadn't been brave enough to tell anyone.

"Nobody is going to hurt you, Arya." – Cersei assured her, hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Mother will hurt me if I keep practising fencing!" – Arya continued.

"Shhhh... It's ok. Shhh… Nobody is going to hurt you, my dear."

"She..."

"Catelyn Stark will never lay another finger on you, you hear me? I promise."

"But if Bran gets hurt and she finds out..."

"Listen to me, little dove." – Cersei started, cupping her chin to make her look her in the eye. – "That woman will never hurt again. Nor Robb or Bran. I know you and you would never hurt your brothers on purpose. Actually, do you want to hear something funny?"

"What?" – Arya whispered.

"When I was about your age, my brother and I started fencing too and we often practised in our room. And then one day I tripped and cut him with my sword."

"Did you hurt him?"

"A little. But he simply stood up and we continued practising. Later he went to our mother to get him patched up. And you know what?"

"What?"

"He squealed like a girl while mom was healing him."

Arya couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her mouth, making Cersei smile in turn.

"What I'm trying to say is... don't worry if you or someone else gets hurt, it's part of training. It's part of life. Believe, I know. – she finished, showing Arya her left arm, were several scars were visible.

"Wow!" – Arya touched her arm carefully, feeling every mark on the woman's skin.

"What do you say? Should we go back downstairs and see what your brothers are up to?"

"Yes!"

They spent the rest of her visit in the backyard and later watching films until Eddard returned for dinner, after which Cersei stated it was time to leave. She said goodbye to the children and their father, but when she was about to pull out of the driveway, Arya came running towards her.

"Can... can I... come tomorrow to practise? – she asked very softly.

"Of course, little dove." – was the answer she got, followed by a soft caress on her cheek.

So it was with a light heart that Arya returned to her lessons with a new found energy, getting better every time. She started taking part in small tournaments and impressing everyone with her nearly flawless technique and gaining invitations to other important tournaments.

It was due to those tournaments that Ned and Cersei became closer and when Arya was announced as victor in a regional tournament he gathered up his courage and kissed her passionately. The blond responded to the kiss from the beginning and only pulled apart when Arya called their names. They turned red with embarrassment but Arya didn't seem to mind at all, only expressing how hungry she was and that she wanted to eat out.

That same night, Ned tried to talk to his daughter, but once again his little girl surprised him.

"Robb and I know you like each other, dad. Even Bran has noticed." – she revealed.

"And what do you think?" – he asked a bit worried. After all, it was one thing to know and another to accept something like this.

"I like her. Are going to marry her?" - Ned couldn't help but smile.

"It's too soon, little one. We'll see."

When he went to see his boys, the conversation went pretty similarly. At least until Bran did something that left him feeling elated and a bit worried at the same time.

"If you get married, can I call her mommy? – the innocent 5 year old asked.

"Only time will tell, Bran. Now time for bed."

.

* * *

.

Weeks passed and the new couple became closer. Sometimes Cersei spent the night at his house but they still hadn't been intimate in consideration to his children. And they were so horny that one night he simply grabbed after she had put Bran to bed and kissed her passionately while pushing her against the wall.

She responded with the same passion and at his insistence, she wrapped one of her long legs around his hip, feeling his jean-covered erection rubbing against her womanhood. She pushed against him, forcing him to release her mouth and bury his head on her neck, covering it with kisses and little bites, making her gasp and clung to him harder.

"Ned... Ned..." – she whimpered, fisting his hair in her fingers and encouraging him to keep biting her.

"Cersei... I love you." – he confessed.

"Oh, God! I… I love you too." – she said, capturing his lips again.

After that, he grabbed her ass and lifted her, prompting her to wrap both legs around him while already fighting to take his shirt off. By the time they got to his bedroom, both their shirts were missing. He threw her on the bed and both hurried to get rid of the rest of their clothes and as soon as that was accomplished he got on top of her, being cradled between her legs. He continued kissing her lips and neck while covering her gorgeous breasts with his big hands. She could only hold on to his shoulders and moan. She had desired this for so long that now that it was really happening, she felt she was going to pass out from the pleasure she was experiencing. And once he moved his lips to her nipples, she had to bite her hand hard to muffle her scream.

"I want to hear you." – Ned told her, moving her hand and smiling playfully at her.

"The children..." – she argued.

"I had this room soundproofed." – he confessed, lowering his head once again and biting her left nipple.

"Oh God!" – she moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist again, crossing her ankles to stop him from leaving her. Her partner responded by biting her harder. – "Ned... take me... take me..." – she begged, moving her hips and rubbing her wet pussy against his engorged flesh.

"Cersei..." – Ned groaned.

"Take me..." – he pushed one of his hands between them to grasp himself and covered her mouth with his to swallow her scream before he entered her roughly. Even though she couldn't scream freely, she ran her nails down his back, breaking skin and forcing him to push into her harder.

"You... are... so... tight… so... perfect..." – he said keeping rhythm with his thrusts, driving both crazy. Moments later, Cersei pushed him away and seeing his confused look, she turned around on all fours and looked him her shoulder.

"Take me like th... ahhhh..." – she hadn't even finished talking when Ned was inside her again. He grabbed her hips so hard that he was sure she would carry his marks on her hips for the next few days.

_'She will carry the marks I make on her body. The proof that she is mine now. Only mine.'_ he thought, biting his lower lip in ecstasy and fucking her as hard as he could.

"Yes... there... fuck me right there..." – Cersei was moaning almost incoherently, holding onto the sheets in a vain effort to remain conscious. – "Ned... Ned... Oh, NED!"

"Cer...sei... fuck!" – he swore, feeling her wet pussy tighten around his member and triggering his own climax before he collapsed on top of her. Minutes later he lay on his back and Cersei hurried to rest her head on his chest, tired but satisfied.

"I love you." – she repeated once she had recovered her breath.

"I love you too, Cersei." – he replied smiling and caressing her naked back with the tip of his fingers. They were about to kiss again when someone knocked on the door, making her jump and try to find something to put on. He too struggled to find his pants before going to the door.

"Daddy." – Bran greeted him when he opened it, carrying his favourite teddy bear.

"What happened, Bran?" – he picked him up and his son hid his face in his neck.

"A bad dream, daddy. Can I sleep with you, daddy?" – he asked innocently. Ned looked at Cersei and saw her nodding and arranging the bed covers for the three of them.

Ned brought him close to the bed and soon Bran extended his little arms towards the woman, asking her silently to take him.

"It's okay, baby. You dad and I will make sure the monsters don't come." – she soothed him, laying him in the middle of the bed. Than both grown-ups got settled too and Bran immediately hugged her.

"I love you, mommy." – he whispered, hiding his face in her bosom. Cersei was so shocked she didn't say anything. But without noticing she smiled and looked at her boyfriend.

He was smiling too.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Only one more chapter to go.

Happy Valentine's Day to all of you and remember that we don't always have to have someone to be happy. We can still have fanfics and food, which is practicaly the same (for me at least). Have a lovely day :D


	3. Righting the wrongs

**.**

**.**

**...**

**RIGHTING THE WRONGS**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Time passed.

Cersei continued staying with Ned some nights and it wasn't long before he asked her to move in with them.

Bran also continued to call her "mommy" which encouraged Robb and Arya to do the same. Ned couldn't have been happier to see his children interacting with his girlfriend, but part of him couldn't help but wish his eldest daughter were there too.

During the last few months, he hadn't been able to see her as much as he would have liked. It wasn't because he didn't have time, but because his daughter didn't want to see him. It hurt every time she had refused to see him or her siblings. Even more when his ex-wife and her partner smirked at him and practically insulted him and his girlfriend after every refusal.

That's why he was surprised when someone knocked furiously on his door on a Sunday morning. And he got the shock of his life when he saw his eldest daughter, his gorgeous and delicate daughter, covered in bruises and with her shirt torn on several places.

"Daddy." – she cried, hugging him.

"Sansa! What happened?" – he kept trying to push her away to check her injuries, but she just continued sobbing hysterically. – "Cersei! Cersei!" – he called, taking his child with him to the living room.

"Ned, what... oh, my God!" – his blond girlfriend nearly screamed when looking at the little girl on the sofa.

"Bring me the first aid kit. Quick!" – he yelled, snapping her out of her stupor.

She came back and took out everything needed and started working on the girl while her father hugged her gently. Once Cersei finished patching her up as best as she could, she went to the kitchen to make something to drink for the redhead and give father and daughter some time alone. Ned realised what she was doing and send a mental thank you to his girlfriend.

"Sansa, what happened? Who did this to you?" – he asked gently.

"Daddy... he... he tried to touch me..." - she whispered, hugging herself.

"Who tried to touch you?"

"…"

"Sansa, who tried to touch you?"

"Petyr. He... he ... he said I was pretty… like mom... he said... I was a perfect lady and... he... would be... my k... knight... And he tried to... to kiss me! And then he tried... he tried... to - she couldn't continue and buried her face in her hands and wept.

Ned saw red then. Leaving her weeping child on the sofa, he moved to the door and would have left had it not been for Cersei who grabbed the back of his t-shirt.

"Ned don't do this." – she begged him.

"Let go of me, Cersei!"

"Ned, please. I beg you, don't do this!"

"Don't do this? That son of a bitch tried to rape my daughter. And you want me to stay here and do nothing? Are you stupid or what?! – he yelled at her and instantly tears welled up in her eyes but she fought to remain strong. She needed to be strong for him and for Sansa.

"I'm not saying that. But think! If you go now and attack him, he could invent a whole story and you will be the one losing." – she advised him, putting aside her hurt at his previous insult.

"Then what do we do?" – he asked her, suddenly broken and lost.

"Take her to a hospital and then call the police to get her statement."

"Ok, let's go." – he made to walk back to the living room, but she stopped him.

"You go with her. She may be nervous around me and the children can't stay here alone. Just go." – she pushed him and went to find his car keys.

"Mom, what's happening?" – Robb asked her worriedly. He had heard the screams and wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

"Go check on your siblings, Robb. Make sure they don't come downstairs. Your father and I will explain later, ok?" – she told him, holding his hand and trying to smile in a reassuring way.

"Ok." – he went to do as he was bid.

She returned with Ned's keys and some of her clothes for Sansa, watching worriedly as they climbed on the car and left.

.

They didn't return for several hours.

By the time they did, Sansa was already wearing Cersei's clothes and she and Ned looked calmer. She smiled at the girl but wasn't sure if she should get closer in case she scared her. She was, after all, a stranger to the girl.

The children came towards their father and were surprised to see their sister but hugged her nonetheless. She refused to eat anything so Cersei and Ned took her to her room. It had been never been used before but Cersei herself had taken great care when decorating it and always made sure to keep it clean and well ventilated.

Cersei brought her a pyjama and for that moment it was just the two of them.

"You're the woman my dad is dating." – Sansa started.

"Yes. My name is Cersei."

"I'm Sansa."

"I know." – Cersei told her, smiling slightly. – "Your dad talks a lot about you."

"I wish I had never stayed with my mom." – Sansa whispered, lowering her hear to hide her new tears.

"Shhh... It's ok, sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok." – she consoled her, sitting next to her and rubbing her back as she had done before with Arya. – "Your dad will make sure you never have to go back if that is your wish. Your siblings and you are going to be safe here." – she promised.

"Dad... he said you live together now."

"Yes. We have been living together for a few months now." – she answered. – "Now, let's get you changed, ok? You should rest."

She helped her put on the pyjamas and made sure she was comfortable for the night before leaving the room and going to see Ned. She found him in their room, sitting tiredly on one side of the bed. She stood between his legs and hugged him while he lay his head on her chest.

"What happened?"

"The doctor said her injuries weren't too serious, that it was more the shock. She talked to the police and they went to arrest that man." – he sighed.

"That's good right?" – she asked hesitantly.

"Catelyn called me. She started yelling at me and saying Sansa was lying about Petyr and that he hadn't lay a finger on her. She's convinced that he is innocent and our daughter was the one who tried to seduce him."

"Did the police take pictures of Sansa? Did you have someone search her for prints and DNA?" – she asked now in full worried tone.

"Yes. They are absolutely certain they can pin him for this. There is no way he can escape. It's just..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid of what this will do to Sansa. She has always idolised her mother and her choosing Petyr over her may prove too much for her to bear."

"Don't think of that, my love." – she reassured him, combing his dark locks with her fingers, soothing him. – "Sansa is your daughter too, so she is strong and will be stronger after all this. Just like the rest of our children."

"I'm sorry." – Ned said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sorry for what?" – she asked confused.

"I insulted you this morning. You were just trying to help me and my child and I hurt you deeply. I'm so..."

"Don't you dare apologise for defending your children, Eddard Stark!" – she exclaimed, covering his mouth. – "You love those children and if I hadn't had to be the stronger of the two, I would have lashed out the same way."

"But I hurt you."

"Yes, your words hurt me." – she forced him to look into her eyes before continuing – "And I'm only letting this pass because this was abut Sansa." – she kissed him softly. – "But if you ever dare to do the same I'll kick your ass so hard you'll taste the leather of my boots. Understood?" She kissed him again and soon both were fighting to take each other's clothes off. They fell on the bed and spent the rest of the night between moans, sighs and declarations of eternal love.

.

* * *

.

The next weeks were a roller-coaster for everyone, especially for Sansa.

After that first night in her father's house, Sansa was witness to the way he and his new girlfriend interacted, kissing or touching the other in one way or another and she even noticed the heated looks they threw each other. In all her life, she had never seen her parents look at each other the same way and it was fascinating and worrisome in equal measures.

Also the way the woman behaved with her siblings was different from everything she had ever seen. While her mother had always expected her children to behave properly, never yell or play with their food, Cersei seemed to relish the noise and mischievousness cause by the three youngsters. And while their mother always expected them to keep their clothes spotless and without wrinkles, the blond encouraged them to play, jump and crawl without complaining about stains on their expensive clothes.

So in time, and somewhat against her will, she found herself forgetting the manners which her mother had taken great care to instil in her. And to her surprise, she had to admit that she didn't care that much anymore.

However, that didn't mean she liked the woman completely. She didn't like the way her siblings called her, since she considered that they already had a mother. And she also didn't like that she taught the others to fence and use a bow, activities which sometimes resulted in bumps and cuts. Maybe they and even their father didn't mind those, but she did and for that reason she refused to be part of those activities. And at least the woman didn't force her to join in.

Her dad, however, had thrown some hints that he wanted her to take self-defence lessons, something which she had been completely against of.

_'I am a lady, therefore I have to be perfect. Perfect ladies never sweat or hit other people.'_ She kept thinking. Besides, a part of her was hoping that the trial to Petyr would happen soon so she could return to home with her mom. She just had to wait until the day of the trial.

.

When that day came, however, Sansa's hopes came crushing down, leaving her stunned and horrified.

Her mother, her own mother, had vehemently denied the changes and had instead blamed her father for trying to frame Petyr just to take Sansa away from her. Sansa at first hadn't believed what she had heard, but watching her mother's tears and hateful glances towards her when the judge sentenced Petyr to jail were enough to break her and make her lose all respect she had for the woman who had given birth to her. The woman hadn't even cared when the judge gave her full custody to her dad.

It was only when he and Cersei held her hands that she stopped looking at her mother's face.

"Can we go?" – she asked, already standing up.

"Sure, baby." – her father agreed, guiding her towards the exit.

_'Goodbye, mother.'_ She thought, looking over her shoulder one more time and seeing the woman still crying for her jerk of a boyfriend.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, are you coming to see me compete? It's this Saturday." – a voice called from the door.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You can see me kick people's asses. Robb and Bran like it."

"That's not very ladylike." – she said.

"Who cares? It's fun and mom says I have great chances of going to the national tournament."

"She is not our mom."

"She is for me and Robb and Bran."

"You only like her because she lets you do whatever you all want."

"No, we like her because she lets us be children and she takes care of us and she loves dad. Anyway, are you coming or not?" – she asked impatiently.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." – Arya concluded and left.

.

That day Sansa still wasn't sure about going but after seeing everyone so excited about it made her curious so she went with them. And she couldn't deny that it was quite thrilling to see her sister dominating her rivals so effortlessly. It even got to the point where she was cheering louder than the rest of her family.

_'I could feel that way too. Powerful and invincible. No one would ever dare to hurt me again.'_

Two days later, she finally decided to enrol in karate lessons and as her sibling, she showed great promise very soon. She didn't say anything about it at home, not wanting to be pressured about it but she hadn't counted on her dad's girlfriend's great investigative skills.

She was finished for the day and just finishing putting her things in her bag when she looked up and there was the blond, waiting for her by the door.

"Need a ride?" – Cersei inquired, not making any comment about her discovery.

Sansa sighed and nodded.

They arrived home and still nothing was said, which actually confused her. But if nobody was saying anything, she wasn't going to do it.

Two days later, she was getting to go to her lessons when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." – she said.

"Hi Sansa I was just about to pick up Bran. Do you need a ride to training?

"No, thank you."

"Ok. Be careful, ok? And have fun, sweetheart." – Cersei left.

.

Every time Sansa had lessons, Cersei would offer to take her. At first she refused but as she was tired of always taking the bus, especially after class, she ended up accepting her offer. It was during those times that Sansa finally got to know the woman better and was amazed by how much of a spirited woman she was while still maintain a level of femininity and charm. She soon became Sansa's idea of a great woman; ferocity, love and poise all in one attractive package. She couldn't blame her dad for loving her like he did. Or for wanting to make her is wife the following month. She suddenly couldn't wait for that to happen.

So it came as no surprise when one day she was the one who came to Cersei.

"Mom, are you ready to go?" – she inquired, tying her hair in a tight knot.

"Mom?" – she repeated when the woman stayed just there looking at her.

"Y... Yes! Lets go." – she stuttered but got over her shock quickly.

"Can we go shopping after class?"

"Of course. Let's make it girl's day, ok?

"Ok." – Sansa agreed smiling.

.

* * *

.

Eddard Stark watched with a serene smile as his daughters played in the yard. It had been so long since he had seen them both acting so happy and carefree that for quite some time it had broken his heart to remember that it had been partly because of him.

But now, one year after Sansa had finally come to live with them, he and his heavily pregnant wife watched as both girls pretended to fight with their swords while their sons built a snowmen and were decorating it.

"Merry Christmas, my love." – the sweet voice of his wife whispered in his ear before kissing him, resting her head on his shoulder.

And as he rubbed Cersei's belly as delicately as possible he thought that yes, this was indeed a merry Christmas.

.

* * *

.

A/N: And that is the end. I 'll return soon to update my other story and I will also be uploading two new stories I am currently writing :D


End file.
